The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the `Yellow #503` plum tree, and, more particularly, to such a plum tree which produces very small bright yellow-green fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 16 to June 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The commercial market for tree fruit, as with other fresh fruit and vegetables, is changing to reflect consumer desire for packaged products. As the fruit market develops to reflect consumer desires, the shipping and handling characteristics of fruit that can be included in packaged products become significantly more important. In order for fruit to be suitable to satisfy the market demand for packaged products, it should be of a smaller than usual size, have superior flavor and visual characteristics and be of a firm nature suitable for packaging in plastic bags and other containers.